1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention provide a memory circuit with memory cells, a dynamic random access memory circuit with memory cells, a system comprising a memory and a floating point unit and a method for storing digital data in a memory with memory cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory circuits, for example, dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) store data as digital data in memory cells. The digital data are stored bit by bit in single memory cells. The digital data may be stored in a memory cell comprising a capacitor as a high or a low voltage level representing the digital data 1 or the digital data 0.
Many implementations, such as calculating three dimensional images for displaying pictures, need a lot of calculations because, for every pixel of a picture, the color of the pixel has to be calculated depending on the movement within the picture and stored in the memory. Therefore, a large memory capacity is needed, particularly for technologies used in video applications and in video computer games.
What is needed is an improved memory and an improved method for storing data in a memory with a reduced need for storage capacity.